


no hearse feelings

by weird_bird (2weird4)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bad Puns, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Meeting the Family, Motorcycles, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2weird4/pseuds/weird_bird
Summary: “You can handle a Class IV, you can handle Aunt Carlotta. Relax, Holtzy.”“But can Aunt Carlotta handle all this?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So disclaimer, they don't actually meet the family in this ficlet.

“Oh, hell no.”

“What?” Holtzmann hangs her head out the window of the Ecto-1, grinning like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. She’s twirling the keys around her fingers at a speed that makes Patty pray for the side-view mirror.

“We are not taking my uncle’s hearse to my uncle’s house. Give me those.” Patty holds out her hand for the keys with an air of authority and obediently, Holtzmann drops them into her palm. “You want them to go flying again? You’re smooth, baby, but you’re not that smooth.”

Unoffended, Holtzmann jumps out the car and pushes her goggles back into her hair. Leaning her arm along the open door, she raises her eyebrows at her. “So just to clarify–” She puts on this ridiculous accent. “We’re not takin’ yer uncle’s hearse to yer uncle’s herse.”

Patty shoves her shoulder off the top of the door and shuts it with finality behind her, but she’s grinning. “My family is actually excited to meet you. They’re about to learn the error of their ways.” She’s kidding, of course. Holtzmann’s told her about a childhood spent with few friends her own age and college years speckled with brief affairs that dissolved before they could deepen. She still cannot fathom anyone not loving her like Patty does.

“If they’re anything like you, I’m about to meet a whole clan of my new favorite people.” And of course she has to go and be sweet about it anyway.

Looping her arm through Patty’s, Holtzmann gestures with a tip of her head before she leads them tripping around the back of the firehouse. Patty’s been with women who make her feel eighteen again. Holtzmann’s the first who makes her feel eight.

“Holy shit, Holtzy.” Patty all but jumps up–-and she does clap her hands together, beaming. Hands proudly propped on her hips, Holtzmann gazes along with her at the gorgeous old bike she’s apparently been keeping hidden away.

Patty walks around it and runs light fingertips along its side, careful not to leave a single smudge. She could rattle off its make, model, year with her eyes half-closed and her mouth full of gum but she’s lost all her words to delight. “How long have you had her?” she asks, half-dazed.

“Not long enough for you to notice.” More smug by the minute, Holtzmann leans against the beautiful bike carelessly, thumb hooked in a belt-loop.

Dropping her arm around her waist, Patty pulls her up into an easy, warm kiss. Holtzmann’s hands spread over her shoulders and Patty winds a hand into her wild hair and they sway together in the sunshine. Holtzmann’s lips are chapped despite Patty’s best efforts. She tastes like the oranges they split for breakfast, Patty peeling with her eyes on her book and Holtzmann missing her mouth every other time with the slices she hands to her. It’s the perfect morning.

It’s easy to kiss her and easy to get lost in it. Holtzmann’s threading her finger around a braid one moment or hooking it through the lace of her dress and Patty’s nearly got her wrapped all the way around her waist.

Holtzmann’s the one to break the kiss with a last nuzzle of noses and a breathless smile. Then she straightens up and yanks her shirt straight as well. Nods.

“Mission: knock the socks off Patty’s uncles and aunts.” Her mouth twists at the corner. That hint of insecurity she buries well most of the time. She swallows. Not burying it so well now.

Holtzmann is a woman who gets knocked down and doesn’t stay down. Patty has seen her be blasted off her feet and bounce right back up again, singed and no less enthusiastic. But still. No one can protect themselves all the way around all the time.

“Commence.” She meets her eyes, and she nods back. “You can handle a Class IV, you can handle Aunt Carlotta. Relax, Holtzy.”

“But can Aunt Carlotta handle all this?” Holtzmann gestures to herself expansively.

Oh, that bravado is all false now. Patty’s heart gives a funny twinge. Okay, they are not heading in with this attitude.

Patty gives her a look. “Look, it’s gonna be okay. It is. You’re not trying to pass muster or something, okay? You’re not standing in front of a panel of judges. I just want to bring the most important people in my life together for a weekend.”

Holtzmann is relaxing bit by bit as she talks and as she finishes, her brow scrunches and her mouth does that thing it does when she gets unexpected results.

“Come on. You know that. You knew.” Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Patty kisses her forehead. “You’re a genius and you don’t know how much you matter to me?”

Holtzmann shrugs and tucks a sheepish smile into her neck. “Well, now I sound silly.”

“You always sound silly. Come on. We’re gonna be late for lunch.” She pats Holtzmann’s flank and nudges her.

Patty takes a moment to watch appreciatively as she swings a strong leg over the bike. She could get used to this. After Holtzmann adjusts, she settles behind her. They’re going to have to work out how to do this together. Well. They’re a good team.

“Just so you know, sixteen-year-old Patty is screaming on the inside right now.” She skims her hands down Holtzmann’s compact sides. Feels the purr of the engine and shudders slightly against her back, breaking into another irrepressible smile.

She’s always wanted a woman with a little swagger and a whole lot of flair to sweep her off on the back of her bike. Even between all those wistful sighs on all those summer nights, though, she could have never dreamed up Holtzmann.

“And what about present-day Patty?” Holtzmann asks. Revving the engine, she shoots her those bright eyes and flash of tongue over her shoulder.

“Oh, she’s gonna scream in a minute.”

They tear through the sluggish Saturday morning streets whooping their lungs out.


End file.
